Bad For You
by klarolineisendgame
Summary: Niklaus Mikaelson is an infamous serial killer.. but people don't know he is the feared serial killer. In his new assignment he is asked to kill a tourist visiting London, 17 year old Caroline Forbes. But what happens when he realizes he doesn't really want to kill her? Or worse, what happens when he grows feelings for her? *VIOLENCE* *AU Human*
1. Chapter 1

"We stopped checking for monsters under our bed when we realized they were inside us." - Unknown

* * *

"Please!" The woman shouts frantically while trying to hide further into the corner, trying to shrink her size. "You don'e have to do this!" The grabs the first shoe she can grab and puts it in front of her in an attack manner. I just chuckle at her sad attempt to escape the death we both know is coming for her. I take the last step so I am right in front of her and she gives me one last look of plead before I shove the knife into her stomach. She immediately starts coughing up blood. I back up so the blood doesn't get on me. I pull the slip out of my pocket that read:

_Justice is served_.

I put the note on the now dead woman's body and leave the scene, I can't be here too long, the hosting a party in twenty minutes and I don't plan on being caught on the scene. I'm the most wanted serial killer in the U.K. Lucky for me they believe that I look almost the exact opposite of what I really like. False witnesses just wanted money and reported some shit. About what they saw I look like. They replaced my pale complexion with a dark tan complexion, they claim I am ripped with muscle but in reality I have the normal amount (maybe a little more), they say I have a American accent, but I'm from London. The artists have tried to draw me, but I look like a total stranger. I just shrug the thought of how stupid humanity is and I walk into the streets of London.

Like any other Friday night the streets are crowded with tourists and people in general. There are prostitutes, gold diggers, drug addicts, and pervert. What a lovely city. I am pulled out of my sarcastic thoughts when my phone rings.

"Yes?" I answer in motto tone while walking to my car. A black Ranger Rover.

"Is it taken care of?" The low voice asks.

"Stabbed in the stomach, note left on top. Done." I say while starting my the car.

"Great job Niklaus." The voice takes a break, "I have the file for the next person. I have sent you an email."

"Details."

"Woman. Well teenager. Seventeen year old. Blonde hair. From a small town in Virginia."

"An American." I state while stopping violently at a stoplight.

"Indeed. She is only here for a week. So you better get the deed done soon."

"What are her crimes?" I ask curious to find out what kind of crime a teenager could do other then speeding or drinking.

"No crimes."

My eyebrows wrinkle, "I don't kill people if they haven't done anything to deserve it."

"Let her be the exception. It's her friend that needs to get the message."

"Explain."

"Her friend is the problem. She has something of mine. I want it back. She will get the message by the death of her friend. She will give back what is rightfully mine."

"What did she take again?"

"None of your business. Just kill the girl and I'll get back to you in a week." I don't reply to this I just hang up. I know what I got to do: kill the girl and move on with my life.

Once I am showered and full from dinner I pull out my laptop and check my email. I look through the file of the girl and almost feel guilty at what I am going to do with her. But I shake that thought out of my head. I do not care. Emotions are a suicide and I want nothing to do with such weakness. She is seventeen, just four years younger than me. She is beautiful. A work of art really. But soon she will be another nameless forgotten person because her story will die with her. Just as it should.

She intrigues me really. She was 'Miss Mystic Falls' and she has a 4.0 average with all A's. She would have a great future if she wasn't pulled into this unfortunate situation. But there is no point in thinking about the future of someone who won't be getting one.

I scroll down til I see her name and where she is staying in London. I notice the hotel she is staying at is right across from my apartment. Her name is Caroline Forbes.

I guess I will pay her hotel room a visit soon.

**I know this is a short first chapter... but what do you think? I really like this plot. Please leave me a review! I love you!**


	2. Chapter 2

"He who fights with monsters might take care lest he thereby become a monster." - Friedrich Nietzsche

* * *

I throw all of my many suitcases on the floor of my new hotel room. I am exhausted after having to carry them up nine flights of stairs, dammit fear of elevators! I glance at the clock and decide it is too late to go anywhere so I might just call it a night a watch a movie in the hotel room. I packed a couple of my favorites anyway. I decide to watch _The Notebook_, because I'm in the mood for a sappy love story anyway. I put the movie in the DVD player and I realize the DVD player won't play the disc. Dammit! I assume it's because this is an American DVD and I need to get the UK version of the DVD. Or I'm just an idiot. But I decide I want to explore what it looks like at night around here anyway. I decide to just wear what I'm wearing, black skinny jeans and a revealing baby blue V-neck shirt. My blonde hair is straightened and it goes a little past my shoulder.

Once I'm outside of the hotel (after walking down nine flights of stairs) I shiver at how cold it is. I'm not used to the weather in London yet. Yes it gets cold in Virginia, but only in winter. Other than winter it's just humid. But it's summer and cold. I look around at my surroundings a suddenly feel out of place, just a small town girl taking on a big city by herself. Elena sent me here for a week. She claims I need a break from Mystic Falls after Tyler and I's break up. I found out Tyler was cheating on me our whole relationship. I'm not complaining though, a free trip to England is good enough for me!

I start walking off to find a store where I can buy a DVD to watch. I find a shop called _DVD Shack_ and think that it would have the DVD I am looking for. Once I'm inside I know I am right. There are millions of DVD's here. I go to the aisle where the sign reads 'chick flicks'. There is a large section to choose from but I already know what I want. Now the only problem is finding out where the one I want is in this mess. I notice the DVD titles are in alphabetical order so I walk down til I get to 't' I trail my finger over the titles til I reach _The Notebook_.

I walk up to the cashier and put the DVD on the counter and the man say in a British accent, "That will be 7.54 euros." I silently curse at myself. I haven't traded my money in yet so I only have dollars.

"I only have dollars." I say sheepishly, praying that the man will take dollars.

"Sorry, can't sell it to you then." The man says looking amused.

"I'll pay." A man with deep British accent says from behind me. I turn to look at my savior and notice how attractive he is. He looks older than me, in his early twenties.

"Oh, no it's fine. I totally forgot about the difference in money. I'm American if you hadn't noticed.." I ramble then blush when I realize I was rambling.

He just smirks looking confused, "No it's fine. I insist."

* * *

"No it's fine. I insist." I say while smirking at Caroline who is blushing in front of me. She is even more beautiful in real life. The picture doesn't even capture her beauty really.

"Okay. Thank you." She whispers in her adorable American accent.

I hand the cashier the money he was asking for then I hand the bag to Caroline.

"So, my knight in shining armor, do you have a name?" Caroline asks while we exit the store together.

I laugh at her referring me to a knight in shining armor, "My name is Klaus."

"Caroline." She say while reaching over and shaking my hand. I am pulled back by her bold action. Normally people are too scared of me to even talk to me, nobody likes the guys who lives by himself and doesn't talk to anyone. "I assume you wouldn't want to come t o my hotel to watch the movie with me? I mean it's a chick flick. But the offer stands if you want to. I mean you payed for it anyway."

This girl has got a spark to her, "Well, I've got nothing better to do."

This makes her smile and squeal, "Great! My hotel is over just around the corner."

I laugh at her squeal, "So what movie are we going to watch?"

"The Notebook!" She says while smiling even bigger, "I love my chick flicks.. I have my own copy but it doesn't work in the DVD player at my hotel room. I assume it's it is from America but I don't know." She is doing that rambling thing again which I have to admit is cute.

"I assume you are right. So what brings you to America?" I ask intrigued by why this ball of sunshine is here alone.

"Well, it's the summer before my last year of high school. My friends wanted to get me out of town for whatever reason. So here I am." She says while laughing, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

I just smirk and tell the truth, "Well you interest me."

"I'm just going to take that has a compliment." She says while blushing.

"It was." I say while looking into her eyes. She just breaks the eye contact and looks down almost embarrassed.

Once we enter the hotel lobby she starts walking over to the stairs, "Stairs?"

"Oh I um.. I don't like elevators. Just one of my fears." She says while blushing, "You can take the elevator, I'm on floor nine room 160."

"No, it's fine. I don't mind a little extra walking." I say which causes her to send me a smile.

When we are about halfway up the stairs I ask, "So why don't you like elevators?"

"Bad experience." She whispers barley audible, "Maybe I'll tell you some other time." She is already planning a future. Maybe with me even in it. If only she knew that all her plans for a future would be for not after tonight.

"Maybe." I whisper, almost feeling guilty knowing her fate.

"So how old are you?" Caroline asks while gripping the handle of the stairs.

"Twenty three." I don't bother lying about my information like I would with other people because I feel like I owe her that much. All of the other people I kill have a criminal record. I serve justice. But there will be no justice in killing this ball of sunshine. But I know I have to. Or else _he_ would..

I snap out of my thoughts when Caroline says, "I'm seventeen. I'm turning eighteen soon though." _I know, _I think, _however you won't live to be eighteen. _"By your accent I assume you have lived in London your whole life?"

"Yeah, born and raised." I joke causing her to laugh. And her laugh is angelic. I'm positive it can brighten anyone's day. "And what state in the U.S are you from?"

"Virginia." She says while we reach the top of the stairs. I open the door for her and we enter a hallway filled with doors that all are the same except the numbers on them. We walk in silence til we reach door number 160. She puts the key in and the door beeps and she opens in.

We walk into her apartment and she says, "Make yourself at home! I'm going to pop some popcorn and then we can watch the movie."

I give at her and she walk off into the kitchen. This is going to be a lot harder then I thought.

**So do you guys like it? I from the U.S and don't know a lot about the UK or London so if you live there or have been there please give me some detail and famous sites!**

**Dedication: arielmermaid, Aaaammber, Klaroline-teenwolf, dee, hallie**

**Please review.. I LOVE YOU ALL**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for wait!**

* * *

_"As we got older the monster crept from under our beds to inside our heads," -Unknown_

* * *

"So what do you do for a living?" I ask while I put the bowl of popcorn in between us.

"Well I am currently not doing anything, but I have an interest with law and art." Klaus reply's he seems to be studying me. Like I'm interesting or something. "What about you? Any hopes, dreams? Plans for the future?"

I blush at the thought he cares about what my plans are, "Well, I really am into the fashion industry," I pause and blush, "But I am actually planning on being a therapist. Because I know what it's like to feel out of your mind, insane- I just want people to know they aren't."

This seems to hit some sort of nerve inside Klaus. His lip twitches up into a small smile, "Well I am a firm believer of not everyone is worth saving."

I frown at this, "What makes you think that?"

"Caroline, in this big bad world we have so little time in I caught on quickly that some people come into your life for the wrong reasons. Maybe one day you'll be let down enough times that- never mind, I think the movie is on." Klaus says while shoving his hands in his pocket.

I want to make a comment that everyone is capable of being saved, but I leave it alone. If he wanted to talk about it he would have continued. Instead I shrug it of and turn my attention to the movie.

XXX

By the time the movie is over I am bawling tears while Klaus seems to not be affected at all by the story of true love we just watched. "Why aren't you crying?" I ask in between sobs, "That movie gets me every time."

"I was taught emotions were over rated." Klaus explains while getting up. "I guess I should be going."

"Okay." I whisper while getting up to hug him goodbye. I outstretch my arms and wrap them around him. He jumps, almost a little startled. But then he settles down, but doesn't hug back. "Thank you, for everything. I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble."

* * *

"Thank you, for everything. I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble." Caroline whispers while pulling away from the hug that I awkwardly stood in.

I should do it. I should pull the blade out of my jacket and I should stab her right in the stomach. I won't leave a note though, no justice will be served when I kill her. But I don't do anything. Instead I nod my head and I turn to the door to her hotel room, "The pleasure is mine." I turn the knob and I walk of her hotel room.

I pull my phone out of my pocket and I dial his number, "Niklaus, did you get the girl? I sure hope you did Rebekah is getting sicker by the day. I'll give her the medicine once you kill the girl."

I grind my teeth, "You said I had a week. Well I'm using it wisely. Give her the medicine or I swear you're next."

"Ah Niklaus always with the empty threats. If I die, who else knows the medicine? That's right, you need me. Just kill the girl and be done with it." With that note I hang up and throw my phone against the hotel wall, smashing it into a million pieces. It's not like I can't get a new one.

I need to stop worrying about my damn phone and figure out when I'm going to kill her. It can't be tonight. She is too bright for her last breathe on earth to include her crying to a chick flick. She is a flame and I want her to go out with a sparkle.

I shake the thought out of my head _I will kill the bitch anyway I have to if it means Rebekah's life._ I'll just have to pay her another visit soon.

* * *

After Klaus left I wipe the tears off my face with a well needed shower and I cuddle with my pillow in bed. In bed I think about Klaus. I think about where he has been in his life to think about such sad thoughts. I almost pity him. I mean he is a man who obviously has never learned to love.

But I shake him out of my head. He is only a memory now, it's not like I will see him again after tonight. Although I'd be nice to get to know him more. Once again I shake the thought of him out of my head and fall asleep to the thought romantic movies.

* * *

"Hello?" The low voice answers without any emotion what so ever.

"Give Rebekah the phone." I demand dryly.

I hear a chuckle on the other line, "You know I don't do that. Not until I see the girls dead body on the news, anyway."

"I won't do it unless I can talk to my sister."

"You have nothing on me. I have no problem stopping your sisters medicine supplies. Kill the girl and your sister lives another day in her pitiful life."

With that note I hang up and set my new phone down on the passenger seat of my car. I turn the keys, causing the cars to ignite. I press hard on the gas petal and start driving to the hotel I was at just last night. Today is the day another angel dies.

* * *

"Was that Klaus?" A weak voice says from behind me. She starts coughing and I walk up to her and stroke her cold cheek.

"Don't take this personal, you are very lovely. But I need a favor from your brother. A favor for a favor. Knowing him it will be dine by nightfall." Rebekah uses a great amount of her strength to slap by hand away from her cheek.

"You can go to hell." She whispers and closes her eyes.

"I know. But from the shape you are in, you are going to it before I am." I spit back while turning away from the sick girl. She either didn't hear me or is trying to ignore me.

* * *

I hear a knock on my door and I frown but get up to answer is regardless of what I'm wearing. I look through the peephole and see someone who I wasn't expecting to see ever again. Klaus.

**Ahhh! SO it's posted! I apologize for mixing up "euros and pounds" thank you everyone who corrected me! I'm glad you like this story! I intend to start updating it more regularly and I am so excited for you guys to read it!**

**Who has Rebekah?**

**Also the plot is some what from the FOX show _Terra Nova_, anyone recognize it? _Terra Nova_ is my show! **

**Please review, it encourages me to write faster! I LOVE YOU ALL**

**Dedications: babiiSCARS23, Ellavm18, merli99, arielmermaid, Klaroline-teenwolf, Simply Ridiculous, GhostInThePhoto, klaroline4everlove, hallie (x2) thank you for information on famous sites!, dee, Guest0815**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN ILY ALL! Sorry for it being so short**


End file.
